Terra
Terra is een van de hoofdpersonen in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra, samen met zijn beste vrienden Ventus en Aqua, is een Keyblade leerling en het is zijn droom om de rang van Meester te bereiken. Zijn naam betekent "Aarde" in het Latijns, Italiaans en Portugees, vergelijkbaar met Riku's naam, dat in het Japans "land" betekent. Terra kiest Riku als zijn opvolger, wat Riku bestemd maakt om de Keyblade te gebruiken in de toekomst. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra besteedt zijn dagen als Keyblade leerling en traint onder Meester Eraqus op het Land of Departure samen met zijn vriend Aqua. Terra's droom is om een Keyblade Meester te worden, net als Eraqus, en deelt deze droom met Ventus en Aqua. Een paar jaar voor de gebeurtenissen van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bezoekt Meester Xehanort, die Terra niet herkende, het Land of Departure, en bracht Ventus met hem mee, een jonge jongen waarvoor Xehanort aan Eraqus vroeg om voor te zorgen en op te leiden tot een Keyblade strijder. Terra begroette Ventus en vroeg hem wie hij was. Nadat Ventus antwoordde en hij Aqua naar hen toe riep, ging Terra door met het vragen van een aantal vragen, zoals waar hij vandaan kwam en waarom hij hier was. Echter, Terra schrok toen Ventus begon te schreeuwen van de pijn en op de grond viel. terra voelde een grote hoeveelheid schuld en geloofde dat het zijn schuld was dat Ventus comateus werd. Na een paar dagen werd Ventus wakker uit de coma. Omdat hij het goed wilde maken met Ventus, raakte Terra bevriend met hem en werd zijn oefenpartner. Na een lange dag trainen vertelde Terra Ventus en Aqua over zijn droom om een Keyblade Meester te worden, wat ook Aqua's droom was. Terra lachte en gaf Ventus zijn houten zwaard en zei dat hij, Ventus en Aqua alledrie dezelfde droom hadden. Sindsdien was Ventus Terra's beste vriend. De drie besteedden samen tijd door wanneer mogelijk en realiseerden elkaars dromen. Jaren later, op de nacht voor het Teken van Meesterschap examen, kwam Terra samen met Ventus en Aqua op de Top voor een laatste trainingssessie, waarna Terra de sterren (werelden) aan Ventus probeerde uit te leggen, maar vond dat hij niet kon begrijpen waar hij over sprak. Vervolgens kreeg Terra een amulet van Aqua, Wayfinder genoemd, samen met Ventus als symbool van hun vriendschap. De volgende dag neemt hij het Teken van Meesterschap examen af samen met Aqua om een Meester te worden met zowel Eraqus als Xehanort die toekijken. Echter, ondanks zijn beste pogingen, was Terra niet in staat om een Keyblade Meester te worden, omdat hij niet in staat was om zijn duisternis te bedwingen. Onbekend voor hen, was Meester Xehanort verantwoordelijk voor de verschijning van zulke duisternis tijdens het Examen. Terra was nog meer verrast doordat hij duisternis in zijn hart hield, wat hem zijn kans om Keyblade Meester te worden kostte. Later die dag wordt hij benadert door Meester Xehanort, die hem zegt dat ondanks de duisternis in zijn hart, het niet een probleem hoeft te zijn. In plaats daarvan vertelt de vertrekkende Meester Xehanort hem dat duisternis niet vernietigt kan worden zoals Meester Eraqus zei, het kan alleen worden gestuurd worden; dit vernieuwd Terra's hoop om een Keyblade Meester te worden. Minuten later wordt Terra in de Troonzaal geroepen door Meester Eraqus en leert dat Yen Sid contact had opgenomen met hem en gewaarschuwd had dat de Prinsessen van Hart in gevaar waren door een bedreiging veroorzaakt door mysterieuze wezens, de Unversed genaamd; Meester Xehanort is schijnbaar ook verdwenen en reageert niet op Meester Eraqus' pogingen om hem te bereiken. Terra belooft Meester Eraqus dat hij niet zal falen en leert dat hij heroverwogen zal worden voor de titel van Meester, mocht zijn queeste bewijzen wat hij waard is. Terra bereidde zich voor om zijn huis te verlaten, maar hoorde Ventus achter hem roepen. Denkend dat Ventus gewoon bang is omdat hij vertrekt, moedigt hij zijn vriend aan en trok zijn Keyblade Pantser aan en rijdt naar de Lanes Between om zijn zoektocht te beginnen. Terwijl hij op zijn reis is, trekt de duisternis in Terra's hart de aandacht van kwade bewoners van de werelden die hij bezoekt. Eén daarvan is Malafide, waarvan Terra ontdekte dat ze contact had met Meester Xehanort en leerde van de Keyblade en Kingdom Hearts. Hoewel hij probeerde om de heks te dwingen te onthullen wat ze nog meer wist van Meester Xehanort, werd Terra slachtoffer van haar magie en werd bezeten door zijn eigen duisternis. Terwijl hij bezeten was, werd Terra gedwongen om het hart van puur licht van de slapende Aurora te stelen en het aan Malafide te geven, die vluchtte. Na het verslaan van een gigantische Unversed, beloofde Terra aan de nu harteloze Prinses dat hij haar hart terug zal brengen - zodra hij de duisternis in zijn hart overwonnen had. Terra's reis door de werelden bracht hem vervolgens naar de Magische Spiegel Kamer van de Koningin; hoewel de Koningin geen aanwijzingen had die leidden naar Meester Xehanort's locatie, bood ze Terra een ruil aan - dood Sneeuwwitje en breng haar hart terug en zij zal de spiegel vragen waar Xehanort is. Terra heeft geen bedoeling om te doen wat de Koningin vraagt, en besluit om Sneeuwwitje te vragen of ze Meester Xehanort gezien heeft; ze had hem echter niet gezien. Nadat Unversed Sneeuwwitje in het woud jagen, keert Terra terug naar de Koningin, omdat haar spiegel de enige aanwijzing was die hij nu had. Hij werd echter in een gevecht getrokken met de Geest van de Magische Spiegel dankzij de furie van de Koningin over het beledigd worden door zijn acties. Na het verslaan van de Spiegel eist Terra te weten waar Meester Xehanort is; de spiegel bood alleen een raadsel: "Beyond light and darkness, he dwells; where war was raged upon the fells". Zijn volgende reis leidde hem naar Assepoester's tuin, waar hij haar probeerde aan te moedigen een sterk hart te houden nadat haar baljurk geruïneerd werd; Terra was geschokt toen de Goede Fee verscheen en haar magie gebruikte om Assepoester's droom uit te laten komen, wat Terra liet zien dat zij ook een hart van puur licht had. Aangemoedigd om te zien dat geloven in je dromen kan helpen ze uit te laten komen, volgt Terra Assepoester naar het paleis, waar hij Unversed van zich af vocht om haar te helpen de balzaal te bereiken. Hij merkte op dat er meer waren op het balkon en ging ernaartoe om ze te verslaan, maar vond zichzelf vechtend tegen een gigantische Unversed. Overwinnend, vroeg Terra de Groothertog wat hij over de Unversed wist. Volgens hem kwamen ze kort nadat een jongen met een masker op het koninkrijk bezochten; de Unversed schenen de jongen te gehoorzamen, die sindsdien niet meer gezien is. Om middernacht vertrok Terra en zag dat Aqua net gearriveerd was; volgens Aqua had Ventus zijn huis verlaten om hem te zoeken. Terra herinnerde zich dat Ventus iets tegen hem wilde zeggen, wenste Terra nu dat hij had geluisterd. Wanneer gevraagd werd naar zijn zoektocht naar Meester Xehanort, legde Terra uit wat hij geleerd had over zijn zoektocht naar harten van puur licht. Bij het vertrek peinsde Terra over de Gemaskerde Jongen die de Unversed beheerste en of zij iets te doen hadden met waarom Meester Xehanort harten van puur licht zoekt. Aangezien hij niet tot een conclusie kan komen, besluit Terra om Meester Yen Sid te bezoeken, die de eerste was die leerde over de Unversed. Bij aankomst bij de Mysterious Tower zag Terra Meester Yen Sid's leerling - Koning Mickey - vertrekken door middel van een Star Shard. Tijdens zijn ontmoeting met de machtige tovenaar, vraagt Terra wat zijn volgende actie moet zijn en leert dat in plaats van de jongen die de Unversed beheerst en Meester Xehanort's acties los van elkaar te zien, hij ze moet zien als een en hetzelfde probleem. Met vernieuwde vastberadenheid verlaat Terra Yen Sid's toren en hoort de stem van Meester Xehanort hem roepen vanuit de Keyblade Graveyard. Daar vindt hij de oudere Meester en leerde dat zijn acties nodig waren om het Licht te beschermen tegen een gruwel van duisternis - Vanitas - die is ontstaan uit Ventus' eigen duisternis; Meester Xehanort had zijn duisternis verwijderd om hem te redden tijdens een training, maar de daad had zijn hart ernstig beschadigd. Terra begreep toen eindelijk waarom Ventus zo gedesoriënteerd was toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten, maar vraagt zich af waarom Vanitas vrij rondloopt. Meester Xehanort legt uit dat tijdens zijn creatie, hij het monster probeerde op te sluiten, maar faalde, wat Vanitas toeliet om zijn duisternis te verspreiden door de werelden als Unversed. Zich afvragend waar Vanitas nu is, wordt hem aanbevolen om naar Radiant Garden - de stad van licht - te gaan, waar Vanitas vervolgens naar toe getrokken zou worden. Bij aankomst wordt Terra aangevallen door een zwerm Unversed, wat bewijst dat Meester Xehanort gelijk had. Na het verslaan van de monsters ziet Terra Meester Xehanort de stad in gaan en volgt hem, maar komt op een zijspoor als Merlijn het 100 Acre Wood boek verliest en hij het terugbrengt. Als hij Merlijn's huis verlaat, ziet Terra een Unversed voorbij vliegen en volgt het naar de Reactor van de stad, waar hij herenigt met Ventus en Aqua, die zelf ook Unversed achtervolgden die combineerde met die van hem om een enorme Unversed te vormen. Na het te verslaan met hun uitstekende samenwerking, krijgt Terra een levenslange pas voor Disney Town van Ventus. Nadat hij ontdekt dat Ventus de raadselachtige Vanitas is tegengekomen, verzoekt Terra hem om naar huis te gaan, omdat dringende plichten die Terra moet uitvoeren de situatie onveilig maken. Aqua, die denkt dat deze plichten niet zijn wat Meester Eraqus hen had opgedragen, wordt snel verteld dat door Terra dat zijn doel nog steeds is om de duisternis te vernietigen, wat Aqua tegenspreekt door het vermelden van het feit dat Terra het lijkt te omarmen. Ventus komt snel op voor Terra, maar Terra is boos wanneer hij ontdekt dat Meester Eraqus Aqua had gevraagd om hem te bespioneren en leert van het wantrouwen van zijn meester. Woedend en gekwetst, houdt Terra zich doof voor Aqua's verontschuldigingen en pogingen te redeneren met hem en vertrekt, zeggend tegen Ventus dat hij hem niet moet volgen. Terra gelooft nu dat Meester Xehanort de enige is die hij kan vertrouwen. Hij komt echter snel een mysterieuze man genaamd Braig tegen, die zegt dat hij Meester Xehanort gevangen heeft en hem opgesloten heeft in de Zuiveringsinstallatie onder de Buitenste Tuinen. Bij aankomst ziet Terra dat Braig gelijk had; de oudere Keyblade Meester is vastgebonden. Braig legt uit dat hij Meester Xehanort gevangen had en leerde over de Keyblade en verlangt ernaar om er zelf een te hebben. Terra bereidt zich voor om Braig te slaan, maar wordt tegengehouden door een bedreiging; niet in staat om aan te vallen, blokkeert Terra alleen aanvallen van Braig. Echter, wat snelle aanmoedigingen van Meester Xehanort geven Terra de kracht om terug te vechten. Na het gevecht krijgt Terra de overhand door zijn boosheid te gebruiken als wapen en verliest zo de controle over zijn duisternis, wat Braig's wang schramt en de man ontdoet van zijn rechteroog en de ketens breekt die Meester Xehanort vastgebonden hielden. Wankelend van de pijn, vlucht Braig. Terra, die geschokt is dat hij weer door de duisternis bestuurd werd, wordt benaderd door Meester Xehanort. De oudere Keyblade Meester legt uit dat Terra niet bestuurd werd door duisternis; hij bestuurde het zelf. Terra weigert het te geloven en zegt dat hij geen huis heeft om terug naartoe te gaan aan het einde van zijn zoektocht. Dan biedt Meester Xehanort Terra een plaats als zijn pupil aan, wat hem laat twijfelen aan Meester Eraqus. Meester Xehanort legt uit dat duisternis altijd geboren wordt in het licht en onthult dat angst de reden is dat Meester Eraqus Terra niet liet slagen. Dan smeekt Meester Xehanort Terra zich bij hem aan te sluiten om balans bij de werelden te brengen en vermeld dat het hun missie is om de duisternis te verslaan dat de balans verstoord, Vanitas. Meester Xehanort erkent Terra als "Meester Terra" en herinnert hem eraan om Vanitas neer te halen. Hierdoor ziet Terra Meester Xehanort als zijn nieuwe meester. Terwijl Terra zich klaarmaakt om Radiant Garden te verlaten, haalt Ventus hem in en vraagt om mee te gaan op Terra's reis, waarop hij weigert. Terra zegt echter wel dat wanneer hij Ventus echt nodig heeft, hij weet dat Ventus er zal zijn. Terra voelt zich gerustgesteld over hun vriendschap en vertrekt in de Lanes Between. In Disney Town vindt Terra Unversed op de racebaan en probeert achter ze aan te gaan, maar wordt bijna overreden door "Kapitein Donker"; hij wordt gered door Koningin Minnie die hem roept. Terra wordt berispt voor het rennen op de baan, maar hij legt uit dat regels niet van toepassing zijn als je te maken hebt met Unversed; Knabbel en Babbel denken dat hij niet beter is dan "Kapitein Donker". Koningin Minnie vraagt echter om zijn hulp om van de Glidewinder Unversed af te komen die chaos veroorzaken op de baan, wat Terra dwingt om een racer te worden om ze te verslaan. Na het winnen van de race wordt Terra bedankt voor zijn hulp en verdient hij de stemmen van Knabbel en Babbel voor de Miljoen Dromen Prijs; Terra leert ook een les: je hoeft niet altijd de regels te buigen om te winnen. In Olympus Coliseum redt Terra Hercules van een groep Unversed en besluit mee te doen met de Spelen om te kijken hoe sterk hij is geworden en of hij de duisternis kan beheersen. Hij wordt benadert door Hades, die zegt hem te kunnen helpen zijn duisternis te overmeesteren en te zorgen dat hij het nooit hoeft te vrezen; Hades is alleen op zoek naar een pion om te gebruiken. Wanneer ze het contract schrijven, noemt Hades de betekenis van Terra's naam in Latijn door te zeggen "Kinda Earthy". Terra vecht zijn weg naar de finale van de West-categorie zonder een beroep te doen op zijn duisternis, wat ervoor zorgt dat Hades krachtige duisternis laat doordringen in zijn tegenstander voor de titel wedstrijd, Zack, om hem te laten zien wat voor kracht hij kan krijgen als hij zich opent voor de duisternis. Terra verslaat Zack echter, wat hem bevrijdt van de spreuk van Hades; Terra is tot kampioen van de Spelen uitgeroepen en verkrijgt Zack's bewondering voor het zijn van een held. In Deep Space wordt hij in hechtenis genomen door de Galactische Federatie voor het passeren van een gevangenen transport schip. Hij bevrijdt zich tijdens een Unversed aanval en besluit Dr. Jumba ook te bevrijden, die voorstelt om zijn creatie, Experiment 626, te laten helpen om de Unversed te verslaan. Echter, bij het bevrijden van Experiment 626, wordt Terra's geluksbrenger afgepakt; hij pleit ervoor dat hij het terugkrijgt en verrast zichzelf hoe erg hij zijn vrienden mist. Terra vraagt zich af of Experiment 626 vrienden wil hebben net als iedereen, wat Dr. Jumba aanspoort om een andere creatie van hem los te laten, Experiment 221, om hem aan te vallen uit wraak. Experiment 626 probeert te vragen wat een vriend is, maar Terra zegt hem dat het iets is wat je niet uit kan leggen, maar alleen kan ervaren. Als een alarm de ontsnapping van hen alle drie aankondigt, vlucht Terra in de Lanes Between. In Neverland redt Terra Kapitein Haak en Vetje van Unversed; hij ziet dat Vanitas er niet is, maar een andere jongen zit achter het "licht" in de kist van Kapitein Haak aan. Na Kapitein Haak te escorteren naar de Schedelrots, wordt Terra achtergelaten om het "licht" te beschermen terwijl Kapitein Haak een vallende ster zoekt. Snel daarna ontmoet Terra Peter Pan, de jongen die achter het "licht" aan zit; halverwege het gevecht proberen Ietse en Bobbie de kist te stelen, maar laten het vallen waardoor de schat eruit valt en Terra laat zien dat hij misleid was om buit te bewaken. Peter Pan vertrekt om Tinkelbel te redden, die ook achter de vallende ster aan zit. Kapitein Haak arriveert met Tinkelbel gevangen in een lantaarn. Terra bevrijdt haar en bereidt zich voor om met Kapitein Haak te vechten, maar de Krokodil jaagt hem weg. Terra verlaat de grot, maar de schreeuwen van de Verloren Jongens trekken hem terug in de grot waar een zwerm Unversed aan het aanvallen zijn. Na het verslaan van de Unversed moedigt Terra de Verloren Jongens aan dingen die ze waarderen in de kist te stoppen om de schat, die verloren ging tijdens de schermutseling, te vervangen. Enige tijd later komt Terra een warm licht tegen dat hem naar een andere wereld roept. Als hij ziet dat er Paopu Fruit groeit op het eiland, herinnert het hem aan zijn vrienden en de verdeling van de geluksbrengers aan het begin van zijn zoektocht. Terra vraagt zich af waarom hij daar is en of hij Aqua en Ventus ooit terugziet. Al snel legt hij zijn ogen op een jonge Sora en Riku. Hij ontdekt Riku's potentie en houdt een gesprek met de jongen. Terra vraagt waarom hij naar andere werelden wil gaan en kiest Riku later als zijn opvolger wanneer hij in staat is om de Keyblade vast te houden. Riku zegt meerdere keren dat hij dierbare dingen te beschermen heeft, Terra zegt dan dat hij ook nog dierbare dingen te beschermen heeft. Snel daarna wordt hij naar de Keyblade Graveyard geroepen door Meester Xehanort. Terra leert van de man dat Ventus de waarheid achter zijn verleden heeft geleerd, naar Meester Eraqus is gegaan om er meer over te leren en nu een grote kans heeft om te worden geëlimineerd. Terra keert onmiddellijk terug naar het Land of Departure en komt net op tijd aan om Ventus te redden van een potentiële fatale aanval van Meester Eraqus. Terra weigert om Eraqus' bevelen om zich terug te trekken te gehoorzamen en activeert zijn duisternis. Nadat hij Ventus in een poort naar een andere wereld heeft gegooid, verslaat Terra Meester Eraqus, maar heeft onmiddellijk spijt van zijn actie. Eraqus staat erop dat hij Terra heeft gefaald en dat hijzelf bezoedeld met duisternis moest zijn om zijn Keyblade te heffen tegen Terra en Ventus. Op dat moment komt Meester Xehanort aan en vermoord Meester Eraqus in koelen bloede terwijl Terra toekijkt. Met zijn ware intenties onthuld, nodigt Meester Xehanort Terran uit om naar de Keyblade Graveyard te komen voor hij het Land of Departure verhult in duisternis, wat het verwoest. Als hij aankomt op de Keyblade Graveyard, komt Terra samen met Aqua en Ventus. Terra legt uit wat er gebeurt is met hun meester, geeft toe dat er op hem gelet moet worden en belooft om nooit meer af te dwalen. Aqua waarschuwt hem echter dat duisternis gebaseerd is op haat en woede en als Terra kwam voor wraak, Xehanort al gewonnen heeft. Ventus komt aan en legt uit dat Xehanort wil dat hij en Vanitas vechten om de χ-blade te maken. Meester Xehanort komt aan met Vanitas en begint uit te leggen waarom de woestenij is bezaaid met Keyblades. Terra doet zijn pantser aan en valt de moordenaar van zijn meester aan, maar wordt gestopt door een plateau van grond. Hij probeert achter hem te komen nadat Ventus gevangen is in zijn greep, maar een storm Keyblades stoot hem van het plateau af en stort op de grond. Nadat Ventus bevroren is en van de klif is gevallen, kijkt Terra toe als Meester Xehanort Kingdom Hearts oproept in de lucht boven hen. Gevoed door zijn woede vliegt Terra terug naar boven en ontdoet zich van zijn pantser. Als hij vraagt wat Xehanort echt gedaan heeft met Ventus, leert Terra dat hij Ventus een "gunst" heeft gedaan door de duisternis uit zijn hart te halen. Terra vecht dan met zowel Meester Xehanort als Vanitas. Halverwege hun gevecht is Terra geschokt om te horen dat Meester Xehanort Vanitas beveelt om Aqua te doden en de χ-blade te maken. Terra probeert om naar beneden te gaan om te helpen, maar wordt tegengehouden door Meester Xehanort, die hem aanmoedigt om zijn woede en leed te gebruiken om sterker te worden. Terra laat al zijn haat los tegen Meester Xehanort voor wat hij gedaan heeft en bezwijkt nog een keer aan de duisternis terwijl hij tegen de oudere Keyblade Meester vecht. ''Kingdom Hearts II Er wordt naar Terra verwezen als Sora Xigbar tegenkomt in The World That Never Was als een van de "andere Keyblade dragers". Referenties Zie ook *Meester Xehanort *Xehanort *Lingering Will af:Terra en:Terra de:Terra es:Terra fr:Terra it:Terra ja:テラ (キングダム ハーツ) ca:Terra pt:Terra Categorie:Keyblade Gebruikers Categorie:Originele Karakters Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Karakters Categorie:D-Links Categorie:Land of Departure Categorie:Iemand Categorie:Bondgenoten